Two in One
by phoenixdragon78
Summary: Allen is the one who will choose the course of the war.  She is the wielder of the Heart of Innocence and the 15th Noah.   Will she choose to help the Order or the Noahs?  Fem Allen.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own D. Grayman**

Allen walked though the city past all of the clueless people. They barely knew anything about the war that would determine their lives and futures.

Allen walked past three men that were really akuma. They didn't realize that all their killing would be futile if she didn't join their Earl's side.

Allen kept walking as a group of exorcists were attacked by the akumas. They didn't know that if she chose not to be one of them, everything they've done to the masses and destroy akuma would be for naught.

For she was Allen, the accommodator of the Heart of Innocence. She was Allen, the 15th Noah and daughter of Neah, the 14th. Allen would be the one who decided the course of the war. Allen would choose who would win and who would lose. But Allen was also Allen, the girl who hated battle. Allen was the girl who no one, but Rhode, the Bookman, and Cross knew about. She stayed hidden from those who would try to use her powers because she did not want to help either side. The Earl would have her, the Noah of Time and Knowledge, turn the other side to dust and destroy the world. But did she want to destroy her fellow accommodators? Did she want to kill those who her Innocence urged her to protect? The Black Order would use her Heart of Innocence to make people compatible with Innocence, to increase their powers, and defeat the Noah Clan. But did she want to destroy her brethren, the ones who shared the Noah genes? Did she want to be in the power of those who abuse their authority?

So, she stayed anonymous. She had met Rhode accidentally, but she kept Allen's secret. She understood that it was a choice that Allen would ultimately have to make. She also understood Allen's reluctance because, although she was a bit sadistic, she was fiercely loyal to her family and she could only imagine what having two warring families would be like.

The Bookman had seen her one day in the streets. He had questioned her and she answered his questions honestly because he was a bookman, he would not interfere with her choice or tell anyone.

Cross had taken care of her when she was younger. After her uncle, Mana, died, she had wandered aimlessly until Cross found her. He had been supposed to get her after Mana's death, but he had been with some girls and, well, you can imagine. He also kept her secret because he had been on good terms with Neah and he knew that she could easily be turned into a puppet for either side if they got wind of her.

She had recently left Cross as she had learned how to use her powers and she knew that sooner or later he would have ditched her anyways. And, come on, who wants to take care of his debts anyways?

Now she was wandering the world learning about each side and pitying them. For, someday soon, one would fall to her hand. But, which one it would be was still a mystery. One that she would gladly prolong; she was two in one and neither side of her wanted to surrender to the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own D. Grayman and never will.**

Allen walked through the streets of Venice with Rhode. Rhode had wanted to spend time with her sister and Allen complied. Rhode was carrying a bag of newly bought candy and she and Allen were both currently sucking on suckers.

"So, anyways, Allen-chan," Rhode chattered amiably, "Our new brother Skin is _such _a sweet tooth ever since I gave that candy so now I have to get him candy. And, since I want candy too, it means I have to buy almost double my usual amount! And that is why you need to help me pay at the next store." Rhode finalized her statement with a nod and Allen giggled at her antics.

"Rhode-chan," Allen whined, "You do know that I'm not rich, right? I mean you're a Camelot; you can afford to indulge and spend money. Me? I can barely afford a few chocolate bars for myself now and then. Do you really expect me to be able to help you pay for your and Skin's sweet tooth?"

"Allen, first of all, I'm tired of saying chan so you and I are just Allen and Rhode. Second of all, you could just join our family." Rhode was solemn for a moment before grinning and saying, "I'm kidding. I know that it's not that easy for you to choose, though I do hope you choose Earl-sama's side."

Allen gave Rhode a sad smile and they kept walking. "So," Allen chirped out after a moment, "Has the 14th been reborn?" Both girls knew that her real question was, 'Does the Earl think that my father, the first 14th Noah, will be reborn?'

Rhode looked at Allen for a second before saying, "Millenie thinks that if Neah was ever reborn it would be in someone that was related to him, but since Neah has no living relations," she rolled her eyes a bit, "He might never be reborn."

"So, I might have two Noah in me," Allen looked at her feet, "Well, at least now both sides have an equal claim on me. The Order would say that the Heart is worth at least twice as much as a Noah. The Earl still doesn't know about me, right?"

Rhode gave a guilty smile, "I haven't told him about, and that's killing me, by the way, so the only way he knows is if you transformed into your Inner Noah." Allen had never turned into the 15th because it would alert the Earl to her presence. She had met with the 15th, and trained with her powers, inside of her mind only. "When the Earl finds out about you and that I didn't tell him about you," Rhode shivered, "I can't imagine how mad he'll be!" She turned to Allen and pouted, "Can't you show yourself to him? He'll find out anyways, sooner or later."

Allen looked at Rhode with a sad look on her face, "No, Rhode. He'll try to influence me by trying to get the Order against me and getting my Noah to come out. I know that he's your," Rhode shot Allen a look, "Okay, _our _ family, but I need to make my choice without being overly influenced."

Rhode gave a glum nod, "Fine. I need to go finish buying candy and get back before my family misses me. Bye, Allen." Rhode created a doorway and left with a wave.

Allen walked to a lake in the middle of a forest and lay down. She entered her mind and wandered around until she found Ellen, her inner Noah. "Ellen, does the spirit of the 14th lie within me?"

Ellen gave Allen a sheepish grin, "Well, I guess the answer is, yes? I would have told you, but he's never actually awake, so I didn't know if you could really do anything with him."

Allen sighed at her Noah and left her mind. She awoke to find that 4 akuma were in the vicinity (1). She quickly got up and left, she didn't want to be found by them or any exorcists that might be battling or following them.

**Allen is born with an ability to sense akuma, but has no scar. Her hair, however, is white.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own D. Grayman.**

**Not a new chapter, I can't figure out what to do with the story so I put a poll on my profile so I can get some opinions.**

Allen strolled through the small village she found herself in. It was akuma free as far as she could tell and she was enjoying not having to hide from the akuma. She was about to head to a small clothing store when she found herself on the ground with a large wait on her back.

"I'm sorry," a male voice said as the wait lifted.

Allen rolled over and found a redhead with an eye-patch holding out a hand. She grabbed the hand with her right hand and pulled herself up.

"Sorry to greet and run, but… Ah!" With that he took off as he had spotted an angry, Asian man wearing a ponytail. The Asian was holding a sword and chasing after the redhead.

It was only after they'd passed that Allen realized that they were exorcists. Allen quickly headed for a train, but was only rewarded with sitting in the same car as the two men, an exorcist girl and the Bookman.

The Bookman looked marginally surprised to see the white-haired girl, but no one other than Allen noticed.

"Hey, it's you!" the red-headed boy cried, "The girl I bumped into while running away from Yu!" Allen gave a small smile and nod, "My name is Lavi, and this is Kanda Yu, Lenalee Lee and Bookman."

"My name is Allen Walker." Allen said politely.

The three exorcists talked with Allen for a while, but Allen made sure that she seemed uninterested. After a while, the exorcists gave up on talking to her and went to explore the train leaving Bookman and Allen alone in the car.

"How have you been, Miss Walker?" Bookman asked.

"Well, aside from meeting you guys here, everything's been mostly normal for me. Right now, though, I'm thinking of going to the Earl's side. I want to be able to be with Road, she's one of the few friends I have."

"Seeing as you've spent time with a Noah, why don't you try to get to know the exorcists too?"

"I spy on exorcists all the time, Bookman, isn't that enough?"

"I would say not. You've gotten a connection with a Noah, but you've never given the exorcists a chance to get to know you or vice versa. At least try to be more outgoing or interested when those three come back in, at least if you still want to give each sides an equal chance at winning."

Allen nodded and when the exorcists returned, began to chat with them. She even set up a game of poker between Lavi, Kanda and herself and beat the two, fifteen times.

**Sorry, about the long wait and not so long chapter, but I'm having writer's block with this story. Suggestions are appreciated in review, but don't review unless you're going to be constructive!**


End file.
